


Lemme Ask You Something

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Purgatory. Benny and Cas are left alone while Dean scouts on ahead, and despite Cas wanting to strangle Benny for the first five minutes, it all kinda ends in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Ask You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like this pair because of that whole comrades-in-the-trenches thing. And I never get tired of Cas's Purgatory angst.  
> Much love to [cosmonaught](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught) for the beta <3  
> (also, if anyone who knows anything about French is wondering about the "cher" thrown in there, it's Cajun French, not standard French).

“Lemme ask you something.”

Cas waits for Benny to go on, but the man just continues staring at him with a grin that’s more teeth than lips, and Castiel can’t help but feel like he’s being baited. Dean’s gone at the moment; had informed them that he needed a break from the “fucking annoying bickering” between the vampire and angel and had decided to scout on ahead, _alone_. So Cas and Benny are sitting on the ground, Benny cleaning his weapon while Castiel picks uselessly at the monster gore and Purgatory mud on his trench coat.

“What?” Castiel finally prompts after Benny’s been far too silent for too long. The edges of Benny’s eyes crackle in vicious delight like he’s won some unspoken contest.

“Why are you still here?” Benny’s voice is deceivingly soft. “We both know it’s a bad idea; that you’re a damn lightning rod to these critters, and we can hardly afford the added attention. If you wanna leave, the door’s open.”

“Dean wants me to stay,” Castiel replies, letting the edge of his coat fall from his fingers as he decides his attempts to clean it are pointless. Whatever flecks of goo he manages to get off would be replaced within a couple of hours anyway.

“And you always do what Dean says?” There’s a definite note of derision in the southern man’s drawl, and Castiel lifts his head to give Benny an irritated frown.

“No. But I’m also positive that Dean will seek me out no matter where I go. So if you’d prefer to waste time tracking me down again instead of heading towards this potential exit, then I can leave, but I doubt it will accomplish very much.”

“Fair enough,” Benny concedes. “Though once we make it to the exit, if your angel hide won’t fit through the door, what are you plans then? Dean still won’t leave without you.”

“Then I’ll do what I have to do,” Cas replies curtly. “And Dean will have to deal with that when the time comes.”

Benny smirks like he’s knows something, but Castiel’s matchstick-thin patience is threatening to snap, so he turns his face away from the infuriating vampire and debates whether or not to go after Dean despite his request for some solo-time.

“I gotta admit,” Benny’s voice carries easily through the far-too-quiet forest. “I’m all kinds of curious about you and our boy Dean. He hasn’t told me much about you, just that you and him used to work together on the Motherland.” He pauses, and Cas keeps his head steadfastly turned away. “But I’m thinking there’s more to that story; something that’s making you two seem almost family—complete with the hating and loving each other at the same time. So tell me… you and Dean sleeping together?”

“I don’t sleep,” Cas answers shortly.

“Ah, one of those angel quirks, no doubt,” Benny comments dryly. “But I meant—”

“I _know_ what you meant,” Cas interrupts impatiently, still refusing to make eye contact with the vampire. “And no. Dean and I have never engaged in any form of sexual intercourse.” The sound of Benny’s soft laughter makes Castiel’s hands clench with a sudden urge to throttle something.

“Sorry, Chief,” Benny says, sounding anything but. “Didn’t meant to ruffle those pretty little angel feathers.”

The strangulation urge intensifies, and Cas’s back stiffens as he decides that his best response is silence. He’s not sure he can stand five more minutes alone with Benny, and he wonders what the hell is taking Dean so long.

A few seconds later, Castiel hears something snap just behind his elbow, and he twists around to find Benny inches away from his face.

He thinks he’s beginning to understand Dean’s discomfort with violations of his “personal space.”

“What are you doing?” Castiel growls in surprise. The man’s eyes soften a little, though his maddening smirk remains firmly in place.

“Sorry,” Benny repeats, almost sincerely this time. “Been out of the world awhile, and this place tends to suck out whatever humanity a person’s got left. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t trespassing on another man’s territory.”

“Dean doesn’t own me,” Castiel answers, trying to decide if he’s offended or not.

“No,” Benny agrees. “But you _are_ his angel.”

Figuring it was close enough to the truth, Cas shrugs. “I was under the impression that you didn’t care for me very much,” he states, assessing Benny with a narrow squint.

“Never said that,” Benny refutes, teeth flashing. “It’s never been anything personal, you understand. But you were right to leave Dean that first day.  Putting the two of you together like this—you’re both walking beacons to every last piece of ugly in this place.”

Castiel already knows all of that and wishes Dean would just let him leave; let him pay penance and suffer like he should. He deserves to be here—finds something intrinsically genuine about Purgatory, something that Earth with its imperfect nature and Heaven with its chaotic politics can’t compete with. Every waking moment in this place is narrowed down to the most basal instinct of hunting, hiding, _surviving_ —and the purity of that is more than appealing.

Cas, however, doesn’t have much time to brood on the subject as he feels Benny slip a hand onto his thigh, moving his palm back and forth and waiting for Cas to either accept or reject this invitation.

“What exactly are you seeking?” Castiel asks, not moving.

“Just some comfort,” Benny replies casually. “It’s a rare thing in this place.”

When Cas closes his eyes and puts his hand over Benny’s in silent concurrence, he doesn’t know if he’s looking for comfort or penance.

Within moments, Benny’s untying the front of Cas’s pants while he leans in to press his lips against the angel’s. The scruff of Benny’s cheek chafes against Castiel’s own coarsely overgrown facial hair, and he presses into that gritty feel, decides he likes the rough scrape. When Benny places a cool palm on Cas’s warm stomach, fingers dipping into the space where Cas’s pants are pushed down, Cas shivers lightly at the temperature difference. But Benny’s hand quickly warms as he runs it along the soft curve of Cas’s belly then bumps his knees against the angel’s legs, forcing them open while he scoots in.

Benny kisses the way he talks—slow and rich, like he’s sliding honey in his mouth—and when he slips his tongue past Castiel’s lips, it curls languidly against tongue, cheek, and teeth, moving with deliberate intention like he’s teaching Cas the inner workings of his Louisiana drawl. As Benny pushes himself even further into Castiel, trapping the angel between the tree and his broad chest, Cas huffs a little at the pressure but grabs onto Benny’s torso and pulls him even closer.

Benny’s mouth is on his neck when Cas manages to get a hand between them and place it against the expanding fabric over Benny’s crotch. As soon as Cas’s hand starts to knead the heated area, a heavy exhale pushes out of Benny’s throat and his teeth scrape just above Cas’s collarbone—not hard enough to break skin, though, and Benny’s tongue soothes the red line before he closes his mouth over the mark and sucks, drawing the angel’s blood to the surface where the vessels burst and blossom just out of the vampire’s reach.

There’s no need for Benny to feed here, although Castiel sometimes wonders if he misses the oral impulse. But the hot feel of Benny’s cock straining into Cas’s hand is distracting enough, and he shakes off that idle thought, turning his attention back to what he hopes will dim the incessant noise of his thoughts, if only for a moment.

Benny makes a small, choked-off noise and raises his hips into Cas’s cupped palm the moment Castiel’s hand reaches inside his pants. The skin-to-skin contact is electric—Cas can feel the muscles tighten in Benny’s stomach where Cas’s other hand is resting—and Cas is entranced by the way Benny breathes into his chest, his head bowed forward as if in reverence.

But that isn’t what Cas wants right now; he has no desire for soft hands and worshipful touches. Ignoring Benny’s frustrated huff, he pulls his hand away and firmly wrenches the two of them around until Benny’s the one with his back to the tree.

When Cas shoves him hard enough to shake the branches, Benny grins. “Got something special in mind?” A tricky look glints in Benny’s eyes while his legs spread open a little more. Languidly, he inquires, “D’they teach you angels how to suck cock in Heaven?”

“ _Benny_.” Cas lets his voice drop even lower than normal, holds the man’s gaze heatedly and commands him to “shut up.”

Benny’s eyebrows lift a little at that, but he presses his lips together and shrugs. Grateful for the silence, Cas tugs the tattered pants down and takes the whole of Benny’s cock into his mouth, fighting past the immediate gag reflex and trying to relax as Benny’s cock plumps fuller and harder. Needing to feel more, Cas angles himself and starts to move, letting his saliva slick the way while Benny cautiously pumps his hips.

When Benny’s dick is at full length, Cas open his mouth wider and hopes he’s able to feel this when they’re done—wants the soreness in his jaw and the burning rasp in his throat—and he struggles to accommodate all of the man’s length. His eyes start to water when the pressure and lack of air hit him all at once, but he doesn’t want to stop; likes the power of watching Benny turn feverish and incoherent and knowing that he’s the cause of Benny’s unraveling. Ignoring the growing heat between his own legs, Cas wraps his hand around the base of Benny’s dick, his fingers kneading the heavy balls underneath, relishing in Benny’s soft groans.

Putting a hand on Cas’s head, Benny swallows heavily as he looks down at the thick organ slipping through Cas’s mouth. “Ah, cher.” He mutters so low that Cas isn’t sure the man’s aware that he’s speaking out loud. “Fuck, you take that so beautifully.”

Startled, Cas moves his head back just as Benny reaches down to tug him upwards, eyes glazed over and sweat beading along his hairline.

“C’mere,” he orders, insistently pulling Cas into his lap. The angel frowns dubiously, but Benny gives him an amused look and clarifies, “Wanna feel you. Just like this.” His hips begin to move, and, slicked thickly with pre-come and angel spit, Benny’s cock slides into the groove between Cas’s cheeks.

This isn’t quite what Cas had planned on, but he goes with it; rolls his body and rocks in rhythm with Benny’s movements. His own cock rubs against Benny’s stomach, pre-come making it slide more easily as he tries to find the best pathway against Benny’s skin and muscle.

Once they’ve got a steady cadence going, Cas reaches back to take Benny’s cock in his hand, finding it unbelievably stiff and radiating dark heat; it seems almost impossible that Benny hasn’t shot off yet. Pumping his hand briskly, Cas can feel the warning tension shudder through Benny just before the man bucks up, lifting Cas a few inches off the ground. There’s an unsteady stutter in Benny’s throat that serves as a brief warning before Cas is brought back to the earth again, and he can feel Benny’s come hit the small of his back, sliding down his ass and thighs in winding drips that leave dark spots in the dirt.

Still skirting that edge of orgasm himself, Cas decides he doesn’t have nearly enough pressure on his cock, not by miles. He reaches down to relieve some of that tension, but Benny beats him to it, his large hand wrapping around Cas’s cock and firmly jacking up and down.

“I gotcha, brother.”

“We are not even of the same species,” Cas points out stubbornly, his voice breathless. Benny thumbs around the head of his cock, coaxing out another glob of pre-come, and Cas’s next words catch in his throat before he can manage to add in an unsteady voice: “It is highly unlikely that we share any similar genetic substance.”

“But we share something, none-the-less,” Benny replies. His grin is blinding though a little shaky as he still has yet to regain his normal breathing pattern. “Maybe even more than one something.” Blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully, Benny remarks: “I’m thinking maybe guilt. What do you need to atone for, angel?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, just tucks his head down and trembles while Benny pumps harder, wrenching out a release that slicks high and thick between their bellies. When Castiel is spent, Benny holds him steady, open palms rubbing up and down his back, and since Cas is too blissed out to fight it, he just stays quiet and lets Benny soothe him down from his high.

The moment he’s regained enough energy, Castiel shrugs off Benny’s hands and pushes himself to his feet. While picking up all his discarded pieces of clothing, he tries to wipe off most of the ejaculate from his thighs and stomach before getting dressed.

By the time Dean comes back, his footsteps loud and echoing in the quiet, Benny and Cas are fully clothed and have resumed their previous positions, sitting on the ground and waiting for their friend’s return.

“Hey.” Dean clears his throat when he stands inside their temporary camp. “Didn’t find anything.” Making a small motion with his knife, he gives them each a brief glance and asks: “Ready to move on?”

Both Cas and Benny rise to their feet and follow, though Benny takes up a position next to Dean while Cas follows in the rear. The short reprieve was nice, but all his troubling thoughts come back to Cas in a staggering rush. Dean’s going to feel betrayed by him. _Again_.

Sometime soon, Cas will have to force Dean to leave him behind, to make him understand that this is Castiel’s choice, his atonement, and he’s not leaving Purgatory.


End file.
